The Intern
by GlassxXxHeart
Summary: Rosalee Martin is fresh out of college and the new intern at the Jeffersonian. Instantly she makes a lasting impression on everyone on the Anthropology team. ZACK/OC Starting from mid-1st season. perhaps a little Nigel in later chapters who knows...


I walked through the Jeffersonian doors wearing my best. A maroon pair of leather boots, white tights, a black skirt, a darker maroon top and a white blazer. My hair is curled in a pony and my bangs are straightened to the right side, slightly covering a scar running from the end of my eyebrow to the middle of my jaw bone.

I collected my ID card at the front desk and made my way into the Anthropology Lab.

Sliding my card through the safety pass and stepping up the stairs to the clean silver lab of the great Jeffersonian.

"The intern is here." A man nearly my height yelled down the the offices below, "The intern is here! Angela, Dr. Goodman, Z-man, the new intern is here!"

He turned back to me and smiled, "Hey I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins. I'm the bug and slime guy." He held out his hand.

"Rosalee Martin... the intern." I smiled and shook his hand. A woman walked up behind Dr. Hodgins and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Angela Montenegro."

"Rosalee Martin. Nice to meet you." I smiled once more waiting for Dr. Goodman and 'Z-man' to come and introduce themselves.

Next came a man a few inches taller then me, "Hello, I'm Zack Addy. I'll be working with you and Dr. Brennan on cases and such." He shook my hand. I smiled and introduced myself.

"Who's here?" Dr. Goodman stepped up on the lab stairs and smield coming towards me faster, "Ah, hello, Ms Martin."

"Hello, Dr. Goodman, Rosalee, or Rose you can all just call me either of those." I smiled and shook yet another hand.

"You start today don't you?" I nodded, "Okay well, came with me I'll give you a tour."

I followed him down the stairs, to his office and he showed me around saying I won't be in here all that much but If I needed to find him I should look here first. Next was Angela's room he showed me around. The platform in the back room was off but he said that we'd be in here for presentations of the murder and such.

When we got to Dr. Brennan's office he told me I should always knock, being that I was only an intern. He showed me the second enclosed lab and Dr. Hodgins' bug and slime area. Finally I was showed Limbo.

"It's beautiful, Dr. Goodman."

"If you call hundreds of unclaimed human remains, beautiful, then sure." He laughed.

"Not because there are hundreds of human remains here, but because it's so quiet, and somewhat peaceful." I smiled at my foolishness and we moved on, returning to the lab.

"Help Dr Addy, will you?"

"Yes, Dr. Goodman." I nodded and he winked, "have fun you two." then walked out of the lab. The body on the table looked as if it were dried like meat.

"What do you need me to do Dr. Addy?" he looked up to me from the left femur as I leaned in to get a better look of the skull.

"Well, since Dr. Brennan isn't here... tell me what you see... You can call me Zack if you'd like." He held out his arms, letting me take hold of the remains.

"Male, 14 to 18 years old, small build for his age, so maybe 14 or 15. These impressions and discoloration tell us that he was dropped after he died. Um..." I looked up to Zack who was staring at me hands folded across his chest, "Ah, these fractures on his ulna looks to be like defensive wounds... Wait, what is that?" I felt around the back of the skull and down the spinal cord.

Zack moved over next to me and took a look at the back of the skull.

"The spinal cord has been severed, and the vertebra are crushed, that's cause of death. You found cause of death. I'll inform Dr. Brennan at once." he walked down the platform and to the enclosed lab room.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself, slumping in a chair resting my head on the other table.

* * *

><p>After getting the bones out of the maceration machine we lined the bones and looked over them until Dr. Brennan came.<p>

"Ms Rose, I was wondering..." He said while taking the skull and jaw bone and placing them above the spinal cord.

"About what?" placing the left femur and tibia in the correct place.

"Why Anthropology?" He paused and looked up to me, "Just curious."

"I always thought of the past, where if you died in battle you might not be brought back you your families. I wanted to find the ones who were once lost and return them to their families." I blushed and rubbed my neck, "It's silly really..."

"I don't think it's silly, I think it would be nice to think like that." he placed the last cervical vertebrae in it's place.

"Thanks Zack." I smiled as I walked off the platform.

"For what?"

* * *

><p>That night while the only people left in the lab were Zack, Hodgins and Dr. Brennan. Zack walked up to Hodgins in his bug and slime corner and brought up a conversation.<p>

"What do you think of Ms Rose, Hodgins?"

"I don't, Zack. What is she 23? Besides, I have Angela. But you on the other hand are close in age aren't you?" Hodgins replied nudging Zack's arm with his own, "And what is up with you calling her 'Ms Rose'?"

"That's not what I was asking. And yes, we are close in age but I don't see how that would matter anything. Also, I call her 'Ms Rose' to be polite and well-mannered, she is new after all." He told Hodgins sternly.

"Okay... If you say so." Hodgins shrugged.

"Yes, I do." he answered, confused.

"Never mind. I'm done, ready to go home?" Zack nodded still confused about Dr. Hodgins' words.

After telling Dr. Brennan goodnight the two head out.

* * *

><p>Laying dreamless after a perfect day can be a blessing or complete torture. Remembering the good times and unable to fall into a sweet dream can be hard on a person. So there she lay, dreamless. thinking of her first day and how nice everyone has been. Zack in particular, was very kind and somewhat patient when she was trying to think.<p>

And with that she lay still falling into a vivid world of pure imagination.

***** The Next Morning at the Lab *****

A tall woman looked up from the same young boy's remains, "Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennen, and you are?" ripping off a glove and holding out her hand.

"Oh, Hello Dr. Brennen, I am Rosalee Martin the new intern you ordered." I took it and smiled.

She half smiled back and looked to a taller man in the corner, "This is Special A-"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," He rushed over and shook my hand. "Call me Booth." He smiles at me, and somehow I've seen that smile before.

"Nice to meet you, both." I looked over to Dr. Brennen and gasped hen I saw her move for the other side of the table to me grabbing my chin and forcing it from one side to another.

"Booth, she has very nice zygomatic bones, and her jaw line is... perfect."

"Bones, your scaring her." he removed her hands from me.

"May I ask where the scar is from?" She asks after releasing her hands from Agent Booths.

"Bones, stop. She's scared, for Gods sake!"

"I wasn't scaring her. If anything, Booth, I was complimenting her. Was I scaring you?" She looked at me and I shook my head, not finding words.

"See, she's fine." Pointing her hand at me.

"She's in shock." Pointing another hand towards me.

"No really, I'm fine Agent Booth. Can we get back the bones now... please." I set my bag down on a chair and wrapped my jacket around the edge of it grabbing a lab coat and putting on gloves. I sighed and looked down at the boy.

Agent Booth had a phone call and he left the lab, while Dr. Brennen stayed behind, with some persuasion by Agent Booth. She looked over to me and cleared her throat.

"Zack told me you found cause of death, on your first day," I nodded, "That's very impressive."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennen." I slightly smiled, taking in the compliment.

"Would you mind helping me moving the remains into the mircoscope room?" She pulled out metal sheets, like cookie pans, but shiny and completely sterile.

"Not at all Dr, Brennen." I, and my reddened cheeks, calmed down after moving the bones to the back room. There we could get a better picture on why this boy was murdered.

We just finished placing the remains in order and Agent Booth runs in the door breathing heavily. "We got the guy, wanna come pick him up with me?"

Dr. Brennen rips off her gloves off and heads out the door faster then you can spell 'anthropology'. I go to put in my iPod, making a official statement of the boy's death.

I start writing and humming along to some Linkin Park, when Zack comes in. I hadn't noticed he entered when I was just starting to jam out to the music. He cleared his throat. Nothing, I still hadn't heard him. And this was a moment I wish I could go back to and completely erase from existence. I spin around, slammed into him, and somehow he ended up on top of me in the hallway.

Dr Hodgins and Angela were walking in the hall when we collapsed. They now stood still, staring at Zack on me.

"Would you mind getting off me?" I asked, out of breath. For a nerd, he was built, and, beyond my own self-control, I kinda liked it.

Yet, he rose, mumbling an apology. I smiled propping myself up on my elbows, my long brown curls pooling on the floor. He holds out his hand and apologizes again. I take his warm hand, static biting us both. We both let go and I nearly fall back before Zack catches my waist and lifts me up to my feet.

"You are very light." He notices somewhat concerned

"I'm 5 foot 3 and a nerd. I'm made to be light." I smiled, blushing at my stupid sentence.

"You too don't know how to flirt." Angela spoke out.

"We weren't flirting." We said at the same time. I blushed, he looked away.

"See you're really bad at this come with me hun. I'll teach you things you'll never want to learn." Angela takes my hand. I try to say that I have work to do but she shushes me.

"Come on, dude. I'll get you ready for you date." I blush as I faintly hear this from Dr. Hodgins.

"Wait, what? Date?" I huffed. "I am severely confused." Angela just smiled as she tugged me into her office.

"I have officially decided to dress you up and get you on a date with our Zack." I nodded. Not exactly hating the idea. "You seem like a blue girl to me." She moves over to the window and looks over and down.

'Okay, they're still open. Lets go get you something nice during lunch, okay?" I nodded again, standing perfectly still. "I guess you can go back to work now."

I flinch and move out the door yelling a 'thank you'.


End file.
